Acto divino
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Porque nadie creería que ha tenido una noche de sexo fantástico con Dios es mejor guardar el secreto.


Acto divino

Despertó entre sus brazos. Su respiración cálida golpeaba su piel causándole cosquillas viendo su cabeza sobre sus pechos, los cuales, había usado de almohada en cuanto se había dormido. El roce de su barba al moverse le causó un escozor tan fuerte que le puso la piel de gallina e hizo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se viera extendido por toda su cara. Su piel morena lo disimulaba un poco, pero en cuanto sintió su cabeza moverse de nuevo entre sus pechos, ya ni si quiera eso sirvió. El roce de su barba contra su piel desnuda la enloquecía ¡Dios, que había pasado una noche grandiosa en sus brazos! Encima y debajo de él también. Y aunque no había tenido mucha vergüenza en la oscuridad de la habitación, ahora que la calentura había pasado y se veía a plena luz del día con ese hombre que había conocido la noche anterior, hasta el esqueleto le temblaba.

Ana no sabía cómo escapar del agarre de sus brazos sin despertarlo y es que, aunque estaba dormido, no aflojaba el abrazo y cada tanto, hacia algún movimiento que la encendía. Si seguía así con su barba rosando sus pechos posiblemente, repitieran lo de la noche anterior enseguida.

Levantó la cabeza apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos, apenas moviéndose para verlo dormir.

Él no reaccionó.

Suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás volviendo a caer sobre la almohada ¡por Dios! Si tan sólo recordara su nombre sería más fácil despertarlo. Volvió a elevar levemente su torso en la cama y tocó su hombro con suavidad, podría moverlo y levantarse, salir sigilosa y olvidarse de todo. Necesitaba hacerlo, ella no solía actuar así, pero con esos tragos encima y con ese beso tan fogoso que le había dado, había cedido al encanto de sentir sus labios y el roce de su barba en su piel. Si, tenía una pequeñísima una debilidad ante eso, tanto que se decía a sí misma que había sido lo que la hizo terminar entre sus sábanas.

Lo observó dormir unos instantes y volvió a mover su barbilla encima suyo. Inhaló profundamente y cuando se dio cuenta, su mano acariciaba su barbilla sintiendo el roce de su vello facial en su piel. Sonrió, pasado el alcohol y su gusto extravagante, era lindo, bastante atractivo e iba a seguir sumando adjetivos cuando sintió su lengua en su dedo índice haciéndola sofocar un grito en sus labios.

¡Dios, la asustó! Y él se reía descarado contra su piel desnuda. Si había superado la timidez y la vergüenza, con eso habían regresado potenciadas diez veces viéndose de todos los colores frente a él.

Ella se hundió todo lo que pudo en la cama, tomando una almohada y cubriéndose la cabeza con ella. Hubiese podido morir de la vergüenza en ese momento. Y para fortuna o desgracia, no lo hizo.

Cuando él se levantó, sintió el frío en su piel. Había estado tan cálida con él que su cuerpo lo extrañaba ahora que no estaba. Por suerte, tenía la almohada encima para que no leyera eso en su mirada.

—¿No me darás los buenos días? —preguntó él.

—Buenos días —sofocó su voz en la almohada y él, riéndose ante su actitud, tomó sus manos y la quitó de encima, viendo su rostro en tono carmín por todo. Ya no sabía exactamente por qué, sólo que no era capaz de manejar todos esos sentimientos y experiencias.

—Buenos días —le dijo Chuck con un suave beso en los labios. Se negó primero, pero se vio cediendo casi al instante a él una vez más.

—¡Dios! —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Aquí me tienes.

—Tú no eres el Dios del que hablaba…

Él la miró con expresión divertida ¡Las cosas que diría si supiera! Mantener el misterio era mejor ¿Quién le creería que era el verdadero Dios?

—¿De qué clase de Dios hablabas? —indagó tan sólo por seguir el juego y de paso, porque la veía relajarse al hablarle ya cubierta con la sábana y él a su lado.

—De uno inexistente. Tú eres mejor porque eres real.

Chuck se contuvo la risa ¡Amaba a los humanos! E intuía que esa mujer iba a ser muy especial para él. No por nada había elegido acercarse a Ana.

Le besó la frente y la invitó a desayunar.

Ella lo vio desde la cama salir de la habitación sin saber que Dios, tanto del que hablaba como el que se acababa de marchar, era más real de lo que se podía imaginar.

* * *

 **Nunca me vi escribiendo algo sobre Chuck, pero tras un reto que tenía que inspirarme en una noticia, me puse a buscar y me encontré una de una mujer que afirmaba haber tenido sexo con Dios. La idea vino sola y aquí tienen el resultado. Espero lo hayan disfrutado :3**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
